percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Ten
The Legion of Thieves ' 'Children of Fey and Night Diplomacy Maximilian Martell Dawn and I wound our way through the party, keeping our eyes vigilant for Alexander Maekar. Even though we were on a job I couldn't help having a good time. Vampires, I soon realized, were much more friendly than fairies. Everyone was completely relaxed, lounging in large couches and armchairs. Soft music played in the background and cold drinks were displayed on tables throughout the house. We soon discovered not all the drinks were blood and Dawn and I helped ourselves to the beverages. We conversed with several vampires, many of whom were out-of-town-dignitaries. As we walked through the party I noted their eyes on us. "They keep staring at us." Dawn whispered as we approached a buffet table lined with drinks and appetizers. "They must think we look beautiful ." I stated matter-of-factly. "Vampires are a proud and vain lot. They take great pride and admiration in things that are lovely to look upon. Look around the room, you'll notice there are no ugly vampires, or ugly subjugates." I lifted a glass of champagne to the light and examined it's sparkling contents. "Subjugates?" Dawn inquired popping a very rare chunk of steak into her mouth. "Mm-hmm." I said putting the glass back on the table. "Subjugates are humans who devote their lives, their bodies, and most importantly their blood, to the vampire they have fallen for." Dawn shuddered and I chuckled. "What? You wouldn't want a servant, someone to wait on you hand and foot? Make sure your every want and need is met?" Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's what I have Pratt for." I stared at Dawn and laughed. It was so rare for her to make jokes I could hardly believe it. During my fit of laughter someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and found Lissa at my side, her face paler than several of the vampires'. It was enough to cure my laughing spell. "Lissa, what's wrong?" Dawn asked noticing the other girl's presence. "Did you find Maekar?" "Yeah I did, but we have a problem." She explained, her voice hushed. We stepped outside, onto the wrap around porch to avoid anyone eavesdropping. "That vampire from the Suckerstone Bar, the one who fought with Trey..." "The blonde...Will? Right?" Dawn inquired. "Who are you two talking about?" I asked. I hadn't gone into the Bar with the girls, which we all now agree was a big mistake. Whoever they were talking about was making them both very anxious. They filled me in as quick as possible and Lissa motioned to where Will was. I looked through one of the windows and spotted him across the room. He was about my height, blonde-almost white-hair, a white mask covered his ruby-gold eyes. If I was looking for a stunt double, he'd hit the nail on the head. "Alright make yourselves scarce, and try not to draw any attention." I told them. "Lissa where is Lord Maekar?" "He's in the lounge last I checked. Why? What are you going to do?" She asked. "Nothing," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I simply want to talk to him." "Without me near you? " Dawn protested. "Are you crazy? Every vampire is going to know that you aren't one of them. Including Will." "Thank you for your concern Dawn but I can handle myself. Besides, Will doesn't know me from the bar since I never went in." Dawn scowled and leaned against the railing. Lissa shifted from one foot to the other but didn't say anything. "I'll be fine." I said before I walked around to the front of the house. I removed my black mask and checked my reflection in the window. My hair and eyes had dulled because of the night but the lights inside should bring some of their shine back. I popped two buttons on my black dress shirt, readjusted my necklaces, and straightened my rings. All my jewelry was silver for the occasion. I looked behind me and, though I couldn't see her, I knew Myriah was nearby, silently watching me. I straightened and opened the door. As the door swung open every vampire in the parlor turned to face me. Because of my lineage my blood, to them, probably smelled like sunshine, mornings, summertime and everything else they couldn't enjoy. I gave them a once over and walked to a vampire standing in the corner. He looked about eighteen, but could've been eighteen-hundred for all I knew. He stared at me as I sauntered up to him and placed one hand against the wall, trapping him between me and the wall. I stood there a moment staring into his eyes. He was breathing heavily, unable to move, he just stared back at me and inhaled the aroma of my blood. His breathing soon became ragged and I could see his fangs sliding into place. I placed my finger under his chin and leaned in close, my mouth next his ear, and his mouth next to my throat. "Where is Lord Maekar?" I asked him in a smooth voice. It must've been to much for the poor kid, he fainted on the spot. I sighed and turned around. The room was full of vampires, several standing in the archways to the other rooms, straining to see what was going on. I looked around the room slowly. The vampires looked... nervous. I smiled to myself. "Where," I said raising my voice. "Is Lord Alexander Maekar?" There was a clamoring and then the vampires separated. Lord Maekar stepped into the parlor. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a thick neck. In the past he was probably a warrior, his height and complexion suggested northern Europe. He looked ruggedly handsome in a three piece suit, his hair slicked back and his eyes were narrowed in curiosity. His presence made the vampires even more agitated. "That would be me." He said gently, a crooked smile playing across his face. "My Lord," I said bowing deeply. "My name is Maximus LeClair. I am representative of Lady Marie Desrosier." I had spent all last night and this morning researching the Seven Vampire Lords. It began as a curiosity but quickly grew into full blown research. Thankfully it was paying off. Maekar narrowed his eyes. "What does the Vampire Lady of Europe want of me now?" I glanced around the room again then back at the Vampire Lord. "Is there someplace we could talk in private?" I asked. He stood there for a moment, giving me a hard stare. He then turned and gestured to the stairs leading to the second floor. The vampires moved aside as their Lord ascended the steps, I followed him at a close distance until we came to a set of double doors. Maekar held the door open for me and I found myself in what I could guess was his office. It was a large space with a beautifully carved desk set in front of an impressive fireplace. Two floor-to-ceiling windows stood on either side of the fireplace, their heavy curtains drawn back allowing a nice view of the property. Animal heads and weapons of ancient times were hung on the walls. Lord Maekar shut and bolted the doors then took a seat at his desk. "Now that we are alone, what does Madame Desrosier want?" Maekar demanded. I seated my self in front of the desk, and made myself comfortable. "It is about your Progeny, Trystan Gregor Rapheal." I started. Maekar rubbed his forehead. "Why does everyone keep asking me about Trey?" He wondered aloud. "You are the third person to ask me about him tonight!" I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed with him. "Do you know why I am asking about... Trey was it?" "From what I've heard Trey has run off with some fairy girl. So what? He is over five-hundred years old and perfectly capable of making his own decisions." Maekar argued. "Apparently you haven't heard the whole story." I retorted. "The fairy he's 'run off with' is Alyssa Morganna Rain, Princess of the Fey, daughter of Queen Visania, heir to the Fairy throne." I waited for a reply but Maekar simply shrugged his shoulders. "Are you seriously that daft?" I asked my voice rising. "You have never witnessed the wrath of a fairy. If Queen Visania discovers her daughter has disappeared with your Progeny, it will bring war and destruction to your race. She will not rest until every vampire is dead and her daughter returned." Maekar leaned back in his seat. He didn't seem angry, but I could see frustration and curiosity playing across his face. "So what is your relation with Madame Desrosier? You are clearly not a vampire, your scent is different. And from what I can see, you have no bite marks... or are they hidden?" He asked leaning forward. I chuckled. "I can assure you my lord, my relation with her Ladyship is purely professional." Maekar snorted but made no further comment. "So what do you suggest I do about Trey?" He finally asked. "You are his Maker. Command him to return here and reveal the location of the princess. Then she can be returned to her mother safely and we can avoid World War III! Do I have your co-operation or shall I have her Ladyship contact the other vampire lords to prepare them for war!?" I asked. There was a minute of silence. Maekar stared at me then smiled. "On one condition, I require a taste of your blood." A jolt went through my spine. I had expected something like this but it still came as a shock. However I couldn't back out now after we had come so close. "I believe that is a reasonable request." I said and Maekar rose from his chair. "Uh-uh, summon Trey first." He sighed and turned to face the windows. "Trystan Gregor Raphael, as your Maker I summon you to my side." There was a moment of silence then Maekar smiled and turned back to me. "He's on his way." I rose from my chair and spread my arms, showing my wrists and my neck. "I'm a man of my word. Which do you prefer?" The Vampire Lord moved quickly around the desk to stand in front of me. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. His fangs snapped into place and I closed my eyes. I felt him caress my arm and press down at my elbow to expose the veins. My eyes flew open and I gasped as his fangs punctured my skin. My vision swam, I felt lightheaded and my breathing grew ragged. An eternity later, Maekar removed his fangs and I slumped back in my chair. "That was delicious!" He exclaimed giving me a bloody smile. "You're welcome." I replied as I blacked out. 'Chapter Eleven ' Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Children of Fey and Night